User talk:IceMoonCloud
Archived I archived your talk i hope you like it. 23:45, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Text Bubble I noticed your messages to sevral people about text bubbles. The text bubble goes on a template page. 23:47, October 6, 2011 (UTC) do this and the template page is automatically made TreeOfMight. 00:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem, i am happy to help. Might I just say..... THAT ARCHIVE PICTURE IS SUPER-SPECIAL-AWESOME!!!! But it doesn't have Raditz!!!! So it's only kinda Syper-Special-Awesome. :P Don't we find pretty much everything on Deviantart? XP What up? OMG UR PAGE IS ARCHIVED! AND GORGEOUS! :D *FALLS OVER, AKWARDLY GETS BACK UP* Ok, Im glad that you like my idea, then! I promise to update the story as much as I can, because as arrogant as I sound right now, the story is REALLY good! xD And it ends... I CANT SAY xD I cant wait to start reading all your stories. Im glad that you want to be true friends with me too :) Its fun on the wiki, but its even more funner when you become true, real friends :D I cant wait to get dat email! AHHH! Ive never had a bud from the West Coast before. :3 Anyways, Im also getting a new phone soon. If we have similar plans, would you like to start TxTing with me? :P I would totally love that! (When Im not doing HW, of course) Im also sorry that I couldnt help with the other things! I cant do it either! xD People always have to help me! 01:13, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I like Kittehs. :P Yah, I'm just doin school stuff, I'm in band, so I have to practice a bunch, and I'm rooting for the YANKEES to beat those dumb Tigers! And I'm too lazy to change back from MsBulma's bold text. Never figured out why she does it. :P 01:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) @ Jimmy WHY I DO IT? Because no one else does it and its easier to read! And it grabs attention, thats why :P WHY U NO ASK EARLIER? 01:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Ice, get your ass to chatngo :P 01:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Come to chat and I will tell you there some stuff! 21:10, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ice sorry, but my parent wont let me on PM past 12:30! Because I told them about our friend the guitarist! xD Anyway, I'll see you on chat tommorow! :D (LOL BTW I did another one of those 2 hour sleep things xD) *GETS CAFFINE* 05:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I asked her after I asked you. Then I remembered NG and I promised eahc other we wouldnt give up on our fan-fics because neither of us have finished one. 06:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol I didn't tell them EVERYTHING! (what a creepy conversation that would be xD) College dude voice: WOOO HOOO ALL NIGHTER BABY!!! xD 06:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I wouldnt know, Im far far FAR away from any of your endings xD 06:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) HAHA WOW!! You respond really fast! xD Oh BTW awesome archive picture!! :D :D :D 06:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha its ok, kinda nice how fast you respond! Oh, and I look forward to all of them! :) 06:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Well Im glad you ran xD!!!!!! 06:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah EVENTUALLY!!! xD Im just glad I really really like your fan-fiction!!! xD Holy crud, if I didnt this would be toture xD. THANKS GOODNESS YOURE SO AWESOME ICE! :P AND YOUR STORIES!!! :D 06:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) We all know Ai loves Retzu! :P xD!!! Yeah, Hyo has been loved more and more every time he calmy drags Retzus ass across the room with awesome powers! xD 06:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I can imagine!!! :D She better do something awesome, I mean it's Hyo we're talking about here! :D Also yeah Retzu likes Ai too! :3 Oc buddies :P 06:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha IDK?! Idk if you got to the part with Ellana yet, but he really likes her right now! :P She's like Ai though, to badass to admit she gives a crud about him xD 06:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! She's not really like Ai though, well kinda?! haha you'll see! Theyre both special xD 06:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha! Retzu: ummmm, I mean, i m-m-meant Super Special Awesome fantastic!!!! :D Oh, and sorry but now I have to get some sleep, It's 2:30 AM xD FAIL College guy: I couldnt do it maaaaaaaan zzzzzzzzzz Goodnight! <3 :D 06:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi IMC. I really like your new talk archive pic. Anyway, how are you doing? Could you check out this story I made? It's probably the one I have put the most effort in, and it's not getting much attention. Thanks! Will you ever make a story? The Invasion of Rishk, Cabba's Tale Begins! This story is part of Dragon Ball: Cabba's Tale. 22:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I plan to update Uprising Part 2 soon, I might as well have AT LEAST one finished fan fiction. I know only you and Nimbus are following it, but you two are awesome, so it is worth it. :D 22:18, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I will update Uprising tommorow. I'm looking forward to this story you've got! :D 22:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the comment, the Saiyans will be more fleshed out later on. Glad you like it so far, any interesting bits? I am still really looking forward to your story! 22:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I can wait. :D If you want to, I'll just go on private chat or something. 22:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to tell me tommorow, I need to go to bed soon. 22:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Bye! :D 22:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol, can't sleep. XD 23:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep. 23:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? SB wants to talk to you on chatango. 23:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hi I would like it if you helped me out by adding pages I will give you the link http://supremedragonballz.wikia.com/wiki/Supreme_dragonballz_Wiki peace out (holds out 2 fingers) Lol, are we winning for longest wiki couple together (RANDOM) Thats kind of cool if we are! :P 14:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello! =D Pffft is Chi-Chi even here anymore?! WE're totally winning! xD any way....HIGHSCHOOL?!?! 14:56, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, I knew you were really smart, but I didnt think we'd be in the same grade! xD any way (again) ................... 2ND BEST, WE ARE #1!!! XP 15:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha whatever, our marriage was based of friendship not stupid "stuff" XD We didnt even need to give stuff to get married! :P but just in case we do...*BUYS ICE car, jewelry, gold, stuff!* :P IMO we are #1 ;D 15:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I don't need anything, but I hope school will go well for you!! *tosses a senzu* :P 15:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Great, I'll see ya there!!! see ya l8r! CONGRATS ON 1000 EDITS BTW!! :P 15:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Im not depressed I'm fine, Im just done with the wiki for a while, BUT I wont forget my wiki wife, so I'll spent ALL DAY IF THATS WHAT IT TAKES to make a new e-mail address! :P 13:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I tried my @$$ off to get the old one working for your information XP! Anyway yeah, it might take a while though! I'll definitely find a way to get it to you though. 21:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I know, I know "Instructions are my friend." XD 22:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ice, how are you? Have not talked in a while. 23:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I'm not that keen on Candy anymore! XD 23:36, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. I have not been trick or treating in a long time. 23:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I am very interested in Halloween's history and concept (Originally for destorying demons and stuff.) 23:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey IMC. How are you? Just wanted to say, congratulations on getting over 1,000 edits. :D 22:12, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I got the same thing as you, writers block, also, ever since I started to be sick, I really could not write anything new in any story, I could not concentrate. Sorry for taking so long, I am going to see how I feel tomorrow. 23:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I guess the problem really is I don't really enjoy writing fan fictions anymore. I want to make more original work, with more original characters, that's what I want to do when I get older, become a cartoon artisit with original characters. I guess after finishing Uprising, I may not write any more stories. 23:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm the dog Ice!! XD You're patting my head! XD 01:25, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Chatango Hey Ice, how are you? Anyway, just wanted to say, that I will no longer be using Chatango. I seem to bring bad luck for the chat (Trolls, and other things) and I feel, just like last time, that I don't make the chat enjoyable. Plus, what Kill You (Or the guy pretending to be him) said, about my misuse of the words Than and Then, has kind of wanted me to do more stuff to gt smarter, and being on a wiki won't help much. I will be editing once in a while and doing my admin jobs, but I won't be on as much. (I'm not going to send a message to Kill You, as he might have not have been the person on chat yesterday.) So, just wanted to say, I hope my bad luck won't ruin anymore chats, and enjoy chats. Also, you're awesome, don't forget it. Bye. :) 09:45, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! =D Hey Ice, wanna go on chatango?! :D :D :D HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! GYAAHAHAHA! 19:14, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ice!!! :D <3 If you tell me when lunch time is, I could meet you on chat at that time most days, if you want to?! :) 15:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) OH, AND I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D 19:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello IMC! I just wanted to say I really like your Talk:Template!!!! It's really cool, and that Frieza picture is amazing! 20:04, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that website is great! I got all the pictures on my userpage from there. Maybe I'll ask someone for one later, I'd hate to be a bother on my 2nd day. 22:20, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Well since you sent that to me, I guess I'll just have to make the coolest talk template ever! Thank you! 22:32, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hai Ice :3 I think making a group with Gohan was the coolest thing we have done so far! xD Mine is on my profile too! 19:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sorry for the late reply I was busy. I like your archive picture and I noticed the chat bubble [[User:Nappa77|'Dre']][[User talk:Nappa77|'Day']][[User Blog:Nappa77|'And everybody's celebrating']] 05:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Oh okay, Seems like everyone I really talk to took a break all at the same time. I made a page for Tuni. Now I just need to think of a title for the side story I plan on making for her (A few suggestions would be nice XD) P.S. Do you like the changes I made to my sig. 12:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I noticed that If I hadn't gone to bed early I could have talked with you last night >.< 22:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, The story is more about how fate brings them together and not much farther than that. I kinda like Titles that are like 3 to 5 words long, but This may need a longer title depending on how well it fits. I think Bulma is finishing her exams today so she might get on more. Yeah I gave Bulma one of my emails and she hasn't sent any to me (And I don't know hers XD) I also need a title for Neji actual story >.> I am bad at comming up for main titles for a story, but I seem to do fine with coming up with chapter Titles and I usually have 2 titles per chapter kinda like how DBZKai does with their episode titles. I think I made Tuni a day or 2 after you quit coming on regularly >.< Yeah I am most likely sleeping by the time you get on mainly because I get so bored because there is no one to talk to. I still need to figure out what I want Tuni to look like xD. 13:27, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Go check your emails, chiquita ;P 18:24, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ICE!!!! *fallsover I MISSED YOU! :D I wrote that, if you know what the song 'Chiquitita' is! ^.^ Its like a BBF song. Ha! 18:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I hope you get on tonight so we can talk! ;3 And RP! When was the last time we did that? Dx Also = ABBA is classic. 19:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay.. ^^ Do you wanna get back on at around 8 on my time? :) And I understand if you dont want to talk to anyone else, but I really miss talking to you, and so does Gohan! ;) Also look at the lil Goku in my sig xD 19:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh shoot, its only on DB wiki, hang on -_-' 19:19, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Trolololol. I wont forget xD Also, your personality is EXACTLY this main girl I am reading about in a forensic series. She is so awesome, and yes she reminds me of you! I will tell you about it later! And Im jealous, can I have your kitty? 19:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Well I have thought of useing "A Twist of Fate, The Union of Tuni and Neji". What do you think of this title? Yeah comming up with appearance is kinda hard. Neji was easy xD, but that shouldn't be hard to figure out. MsBulma said she was going to email me soon. Hmm, should I share my email with you, too? 21:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Neji is based off of myself, but converted into a Saiyan. I am glad you like the title. I just responded to MsBulma's email ^.^ 01:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving to my favorite dil :P 16:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey IMC, you have not been on in a while, how's it going? :D 19:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol, thanks, Happy Turkey day to you too. I have been getting more busy, and stuff. Your new pet sounds cool. :) 19:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I must have the bad memory. Anyway, just make sure you enjoy these days. 19:19, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! :) Have you got SB's email yet? 19:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to hear that? Maybe if you got someone else's, like Vegito's or Bulma's, you would be able to talk to them. Hopefully SB will send one soon. 19:49, November 24, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome! :D If you want to email me, just say, and I can give it you on private chat. 20:02, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm on UDB chat right now, that might be easier. 20:20, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Did you like my new talk template? and now the sig--------> 01:57, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you know what happened to Bulma? She just suddenly left chat. P.S. I have dbw chat up and chatango pm up if you want to talk. 02:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Come to chatango please. 02:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I do like it :3 And I will! But enlighten meh: What does it mean?! 01:25, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Damn, that is creative O.O; 01:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC) You know it is! xD What the HFIL is wrong with my talk page?! 01:43, December 1, 2011 (UTC) The writing is microscopic at the bottom! Do you not see it? xP 01:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello! :) Hey IMC, I really like your new signature! ^_^ 13:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC)